Fate
by ArabianSeabiscuit
Summary: A nice little idea the popped in my head while dreaming about Teen Wolf. I guess it can be called a closer inspection of the characters with a short transformations scene at the end. Rated T for a small percentage of strong language because of Stiles.


Fate

Some people say that fate is an uncontrollable force that dictates the path one's life will take. Others believe that you can take your fate and make it yours. You are the master of your fate, and your choices determine the outcome. Both of these theories are true. Life does give you situations that are out of your control, but you are able to choose what you can do after that particular event. However, fate does have the ability to make life a complete hell, but once again this is only if you let it. Sometimes, our choices lead us down a path of destruction that we cannot have possibly foreseen or determined. Other times it takes us through the ringer and gives us an outcome that makes things right and sometimes better than the life before the trouble.

Scott- It is difficult, sometimes overwhelmingly so, to raise a child in a single parent household, and the situation is only worsened when the other parent voluntarily leaves. Life has been hard and sometimes unforgiving, but another family member came that shared his pain. His unofficial brother, Stiles, was there for him through it all and always will be. He was there when he became a werewolf and risked death to help him control his wolf. Now he has gained 2 more members in addition to Stiles and his mother, Allison Argent and Derek Hale, the girl that he loves and the man that is his Alpha and brother. Yes fate broke apart his family, but his choices and fate gave him a new family that he would die to protect.

Stiles- As Stiles would say, "Fate can be a real bitch sometimes." Truly she can be such. Taking his mother from him and his father is unforgivable. But she did ease the pain by giving him a brother in Scott. Then she got bitchy again and decided to let Scott get bitten by the Alpha. It seemed that she had fun by messing with him and constantly tested his loyalty to Scott. She even entertained the thought of killing his father and Lydia to test him again. But he found a kindred spirit in Jackson of all people. Sure the boy had wealth and popularity, but that did not save him from being at the mercy of Fate. His whole life has been dictated by her and his choices influenced by her. But he was not complaining the night that he got to play Batman and Jackson had been his Robin. Ah yes, Fate can be a bitch, but she was a beauty.

Lydia- Her life was hers until her parents decided that a divorce was the only way to solve their marital problems, and Fate decided to play an active part in her life. Now it seems that life is spiraling out of her control. She used to be the one that commanded attention, she ruled the social order, and she dumped guys not vice versa. She is smart and a talented girl, but she often hid behind the beautiful, aloof, and demanding girlfriend façade to make the boys seem like they are in control. It fooled Jackson, but Stile was able to see right through it. That night at the formal before her attack proved that Stiles was special. But her heart and her mind where at war within themselves, they both wanted Jackson and Stiles. However, she has to choose which: the boy that gave her status and dumped her, or the boy that sees through her façade and has loved her since the first grade? The boy that ran to save her life or the one that brought her to the hospital?

Allison- Growing up believing all of her family's stories and tales leads her to excuse unique habits from the norm of other families. Her mother did not quite fit with the stay at home mom mold, especially her talent with knives or any sharp object. Her father and Aunt are exceptional with guns and Taser weapons. Her natural talent with archery is rare as well with other girls her age. Moving to Beacon Hills was odd even by her family's standards, but meeting Scott pushed her suspicions about her family to the back of her mind. Fate seemed to take her for a joy ride through this relationship. The attack at the school placed doubt in her mind. However, Scott's suspicious behavior and her family's lies cause her to make unwanted but necessary connections. When she sees Derek Hale tied up she begins to question her morals and those of her Aunt. When she sees her Aunt attempt to shoot Scott, she is relieved that her father comes and stops something she was too weak to do. Since she does not act on her feelings or her intuitions Fate determines that only the pain of loss will give her the strength to make choices that define her life.

Jackson- Fate has been cruel to him from the beginning. His past is unknown to him but constantly haunting him. The drive to prove himself worthy of the people that adopted him manifests itself into an unhealthy obsession to be the best. Yes, Fate has been cruel, but his actions reveal that there is a monster as hideous and destructive as the Alpha under the human exterior. A façade that has been mastered over the years hides the boy inside that is vulnerable and unsure of himself. Constantly at war with himself over what he knows he must do and the expectations of others. He cares for his parents deeply, but he is afraid to let himself be close to others. He recognizes a kindred spirit in Stiles, but is not too happy about being the Robin to his Batman. Fate keeps sending tests his way, but he has failed to realize that caring for others and being selfless proves that he is worthy of his blessings.

Derek- Sometimes he views his inheritance of lycanthropy as a curse and not a blessing. It led to the destruction of his family, his sister's death, and the Argents constantly breathing down his neck. His family's destruction has caused him to become a brooding and angry soul that recognizes the evil and the bad that is in the world. However, Fate has thrown him a curveball in the form of the teens of Beacon Hills. While he is teaching Scott to be a proper werewolf, he is learning that living in the past can only endanger the future. Yes, his family is gone and that is tragic, yet he cannot sit by and let life pass while he lives in the skeleton of their home. The strength to keep living fills him daily. He realizes that almost killing Jackson was horrible, but it opened his eyes. He was much like the kid that he was criticizing. Selfish and only caring for himself, no one cares for what he has, but for what he does and what he will do. When Jackson comes begging for the bite, he denies it. The boy will face hardships and persecution, but he also must be introduced to the importance of living for others not yourself before he can become a werewolf. And this leads Derek to remember a saying that his parents reiterated to him, Laura, and Tristan constantly, "The wolf is only coexist with the human when the human is human." A werewolf is not only an animal, it is human as well. A real werewolf is one that keeps both human and wolf in balance. Fate has given Derek a chance to teach this to Scott, Stiles, and Jackson, and she also has provided Derek with a pack, a family, that he will protect with his life. Afterall, an effective Alpha is one that leads and provides for the Pack.

Peter- The fire that destroyed his life and his family drove him almost to insanity. He remembers being human at one point, but the wolf has been in control for a long while now. However, the human once again conquers the wolf by plotting to destroy the people responsible for his pain. Afterall, a human with no restraint is more cunning and vicious than any wild werewolf. Fate has set him up for the perfect vengeance on Kate Argent. A lone Alpha is an anomaly in the world, but Fate has provided him with the perfect mate.

Peter Hale stands outside an old cell in an abandoned warehouse. This former Argent stronghold serves as the perfect irony for Kate Argent. The woman glares at him from inside the cell and demands, "What are you waiting for, wolf? Kill me! Isn't that what you want?" Peter lets a hungry smirk highlight his features. "And why would I do that now? My nephew is the new Alpha of Beacon Hills, and I am without a pack. Come on, Kate, even you know that an Alpha needs a pack to be strong." It takes only a moment for the hunter to understand the implications of that statement. The mixed expression of horror and rage that mars her face fills the wolf with a sick satisfaction. The full moons peaks out from behind clouds and a pain filled scream resonates throughout the warehouse. Peter then shifts into his werewolf form and watches as his mate shift for the first time. He speaks again as her nails extend into deadly white claws, "There are fates worse than death, Kate. You stole my family and humanity, and your cruelty caused me to be alone for 6 long years paralyzed and unable to care for my nephew and niece. Now you will know the pain and loss I have felt. You were more of a monster than I am as a werewolf." The Alpha snarled mockingly as Kate's teeth elongated into fangs. 'There are fates worse than death, Kate, and yours is to become the very thing that you hate the most. A mate to the Alpha whose family you destroyed.' He howled as the transformation continued painfully.

Kate- She hunted the werewolves relentlessly. Fate delivering their lives into her hands likes souls to the Grim Reaper. But she did not just kill them, oh no, she tortured them. Killed dear friends, lovers, and mates before she finally put them down like the dogs they were. It never occurred to her that maybe they were just as human as she was, only killing others to protect themselves and their packs from hunters like her. Now here she is transforming into the creature she hates the most, sentenced to spend the rest of her life as a mate to an Alpha, a traitor to hunters everywhere. Yes, there are fates worse than death, but maybe this is the redemption she needs.

Kate screamed as the pain seized her body when the full moon revealed itself. She watched in horror as her nails extended into claws and pads grew on the bottoms of them. She flinched as her tongue got speared by one of her growing fangs. She twisted as her organs rearranged themselves, and her chest barreled out. Her ears pinched painfully and grew to that of a wolf's. Her back arched as her spine rose and ripped her shirt right down the middle of her back. She growled as claws ripped through the toes of her boots. Her instep gave a crunch as it lengthened and tore the remainder of her shoes to shreds. Her muscles grew and ripped the rest of her clothes off of her lightly furred body. She gave a lengthy growl as her face extended into a muzzle. When her transformation finished she raised her face to the moon and howled, signifying her allegiance to her mate and her position as Alpha. She turned her gaze to him, and he opened the cell door to let her out. She awkwardly padded over to him and nuzzled his neck. He gave a light growl and instinct made her back away. She met his gaze, and the two wolves howled in unison to seal their position as mates.


End file.
